Time
by MusicisBeAsT
Summary: Henry is a TimeTraveler from 284. Kate is a scientist looking for Atlantis. When Henry shows up for answers, she's hesitant to give him her clues, but when he gives her the chance to see her mother again, how can she say no? But what happens when time starts moving backward? What about the jealous girl they come across? What's the secret Henry's hiding? AU Katry. Full summary insid
1. Prologue

**Full summary for Time~**

**Henry Titan is a time-traveler born the year of 284. He was a famous archaeologist known for his curiosity and determination. Kate Winters is an average geoscientist desperately searching for the remains of -if any- The Lost City of Atlantis. When Henry shows up at her doorstep asking questions, she's hesitant to freely give her hard-earned information to a total stranger. But when Henry offers he the chance to see her mother again, how can she pass it up? Henry remains true to his promise and takes her back in Time. But what happens when Time starts...moving...backwards? How will they get out of its vice grip? Will something form between them, perhaps something deeper and more passionate than strangers? What's this dirty secret Henry's keeping? AU, Henate/Katry (Henry/Kate pairing), characters possibly slight OOC.**

"Brother, you understand I need to do this." Henry was trying yet again to convince his sibling of his dire need of the Antikythera. He needed answers before he completely lost his mind. Quickly.

"Thy hold no knowledge of such," he retorted. I rolled my eyes at his formality and waved a hand dismissively. He constantly tried to mimic my old accent. I didn't have time for this.

"You understand enough to know my curiosity does not settle easily. You understand just as much as I do that by finding the ancient palace, your company would skyrocket. I'm not doing this for my sake, Walter. This is for you and Phillip," I lied smoothly. In truth, my thirst for knowledge wasn't easily quenched. However I wouldn't do much more for my brothers than they would me, which is to say not exactly abundant.

Walter frowned. "What has ever thou done for thyself?"

I bit my lip. Oops.

I cleared my throat. "Have you already forgotten, brother?" I asked slyly, hoping to get by with that. Walter, being the dense airhead he is, pursed his lips and blushed furiously in embarrassment. A nearly visible smirk crossed my lips, but I hid it as quickly as it came.

Walter narrowed his eyes. "Of course not. Now, what shalt thou request of in return?"

My eyebrow quirked. I just said it not five minutes ago. "The Antikythera," I repeated, trying to contain my annoyance. I was afraid some had slipped into my words, though it was apparent Walter hadn't caught them. I nearly sighed of relief.

He looked thoughtful, as if considering the pros and cons of the situation on his part. There really weren't many bad turns to the deal; the only thing he would be losing was an artifact that was supposed to be found two centuries from now. He didn't know the real meaning of the Mechanism, or what it was capable of doing.

He scratched his barely-there beard. "Why are you so interested in that Greek toy?" He asked, finally doing away with the accent he failed at speaking. I ground my teeth.

"It is not a toy," I said stiffly, my jaw clenched. He waved a hand dismissively.

I stalled another minute to come up with a convincing lie. "If you must know," I finally said. "my students are interested in the Grecian history. When they found that you were in possession of an artifact found off the coast of Greece, they wouldn't let me by without asking you to let them simply study its details," I explained nonchalantly.

Walter nodded slowly, letting the new information sink in. I crossed my fingers behind my back and waited with as much fixed patience as I could muster.

Finally, he sighed in clear exasperation. "Fine. I will allow your students to study the Antikythera, on the condition you return it to me in one peace."

I nodded. "Of course."

He sat up from his chair and gestured for me to follow him. He jogged up a staircase then ducked under an archway that led into an enormous library filled to the rim with books. It occurred to me they must belong to Calliope, his wife.

The huge dome-shaped ceiling was roofed by windows, and they followed through to the northern end of the room where it was encased with more glass. The northern wall was rounded off as well to face the opposing three. The two walls to my left and right held a huge bookcase reaching up to the high ceiling and across the long walls. More smaller -yet still fairly large- cases were scattered orderly across the vast room. There was a small table in the corner of the room, and upon it sat a bowl of pens, a small vase of Orrises, a few atlas's spread across, and a lit candle. There were chairs and another table, this one clear of everything but more books, stuffed in another corner, and a small wooden bench outside on the balcony of which seated none other than Calliope herself. Said persons' nose was in a novel, not surprisingly.

Walter sighed when he saw his wife, though it seemed more of admiration that bothersome. This surprised me. He always seemed to care nothing for Calliope, always dealing with affairs and doing nothing to prevent them from the future.

Frowning, I followed my brother to the back of the library where he was presently shuffling though piles of books and stacks of ink. Somewhere hidden amongst all of Calliope's things was a case that looked as one may carry to their workplace. Walter assured me with a quick wink and set the box on a semi-clear table. He drew a key from a his coat pocket and inserted it inside the keyhole, twisting it open and snapping the lid up with ease.

The Antikythera was just as I remembered it; dusty, rusted, course, and rocky, its surface covered in knobs and wheels and other gadgets.

Walter scowled at my unsurprised stare. "Are you not impressed?"

I frowned. "Why would I?"

He just sat there for a moment, a confused emotion taking dominance over his features. Then his muscles relaxed a bit and he dropped his gaze. "Never mind," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes after he looked away, and shook my head slowly. Always hoping he'd shown off.

He slowly closed the case again and handed me the key. "Very well, brother. Remember your word to keep it in one piece before you return it."

I nodded slowly, but as I turned on my way out, I let a slow mutter fall under my breath.

"No promises."

~{*}~

When I opened the door to my room I was greeted by the same refreshing scent of apples and freesia that insisted to follow my sister around. I drank in the smell, dearly missing my other siblings back in my time. Walter was merely my step-brother, something fake and reasonable to keep his mind sane from my presence. Everyone makes something out of me, something other than a time-traveler - it's how they don't suspect me, a five-hundred-something year old (at the moment) that looks about the age of seventeen to twenty-two, dresses from the third century and radiates strange.

I made my way down the stairs to my basement and opened the door, wincing when the old wood creaked and moaned. The apples and freesia was quickly replaced by dirt, ash and dust.

I coughed.

Sighing and getting straight to business, I walked to the center of the room and opened the case with the key Walter had given me. After snapping the lip up, I lifted the Antikythera out of the box, and gripped its edges. They held the same rocky texture that I'd remembered from so long ago.

I twisted knobs and turned the wheel and its needle, setting the time I wanted to be. After turning the last stud, I set the Mechanism by my feet and waited. Within seconds the air around me began to shimmer. As minutes passed, the glimpses of light grew more and more intense until I was nearly blinded. Heat began to role off of me in waves, and I struggled to stand still. This phase was always the worst part, the one that remained foreign despite how many times I'd done it before.

My eyes snapped shut. This was it.

After the light dared to get a shade brighter, it began to slowly fade. Everything slowed.

I held my breath.

And then it was gone.

I opened my eyes cautiously, relieved to find the light completely faded, and my feet still planted firmly on the hard ground, the Mechanism two inches away.

Everything around me was coated with an extra two layers of dust, including the Antikythera as well as myself I'd come to realize, as soon as I glanced down.

A small grin graced my lips.

Twenty-first century Greece, waiting right outside that door.

**So...Wha'd'ya think...?**

**I know nothing really happened, and I also know it was really short, but it was just the prologue, something to get things going. **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

**Also, for those of you who read my Percy Jackson fics, you can expect the next chapter for my stories really soon as well, and that's a promise I'm gonna keep this time!**

**Hopefully!**

**Haha.**

**Criticism is greatly appreciated, I love praises, and I eat flames for breakfast, so...Thanks!**

**Review?**

**~Yesung'sLittleELF**

**TRUST-OUT**


	2. Chapter I

**Thank you guys so much for reading! And thank you especially, MackenzieLifebl, for your AMAZING review! It inspired me to continue, so thanks for your support! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!**

_MackenzieLifebl_**: Oh, and thank you, I blush (O^_^O) Not sure if FF printed that right...but...anyways, I'm really happy you like it! You don't even know how...ecstatic I was when I read your review. I was considering leaving this story in the dump, cuz' I didn't think anyone liked it, then you reviewed, and...You are the freaking reason I continued. So thank you so, so, SO very very much!**

**Enjoy, hope you like it, and please review!**

I sighed and chewed the inside of my cheek, brushing away a strand of honey colored hair from my forehead and pushing it behind my ear. My hands rested under my chin as I glared at the stack of paper on my desk. The pen beside it sat motionless, and my computer screen was blank.

Typical.

Officially deciding that the pen would most definitely not move by itself, I stood and wandered over to the window. My feet placed themselves one in front of the other, as if they had a mind of their own, and firmly planted themselves when they reached their destination. I felt my fingers reach up and snap the locks loose. I slid my hands under the sill and lifted the glass, welcoming the -somewhat- fresh air into my stuffy office.

The city wasn't my ideal place to live, especially when about once a week the smoke and gas from dozens of cars hid the sun and clouded the oxygen, but it was suffice enough. I wanted to be close to my boss so not to cause any severed connections;

Apparently the seventeenth floor of an apartment in Athens was pretty close.

The wind caught, and for the first time in a very long time, I was able to smell real, nature-borne oxygen. My eyes drifted shut in content, and I bit my lip. Athens was almost always polluted, especially in the hot summers, so I made sure to savor this moment. It grew faster, sending my hair flying in a frenzy and sprawling across my face. My eyes flew open when the wind had assumed a gale and blew everything with all it had. The curtains that bordered my window rustled at my feet, tickling my ankles.

I was beginning to reach up to shut the window when it began to soften.

And the wind just. . . Died.

No warning, it just. . . Stopped.

Just like that.

Confused, I leaned out as far as I dared and peered across the never-ending traffic. I could hardly see the rocky outline of the Parthenon, a few miles west from where I resided.

And then there were buildings.

And factories.

And cars.

For the most part I lived in a pretty remote part of Greece, unlike most of the other wonderful and beautiful towns. Where some of the ancient temples still stood - where people could observe the wonders of The Delphi - where they could climb Mount Olympus in all its former glory - where they could tour the Parthenon to meet the Goddess of Wisdom.

Whereas here you can get stuck in the middle of the road and choke on smoke.

With that I gave a hardy cough and shut the window.

A shiver trickled down my spine. Everything was the same; The chipped dull nature-green walls, the cheap wooden desk, the red office chair, the auburn stapler, my blue laptop, the still un-moving pen and the huge stack of papers that insisted on being blank. Yet everything felt different.

I crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed them warm with my hands, padding my way to my chair. When I finally had myself settled, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

It's been a long day.

I sighed and laid my head in my folded arms on my desk. I defended against sleep, fighting it off, but its influences were strong.

Just when I was about to surrender myself and let myself drift away, a rap on my door made me nearly jump out of my skins.

"Kate? Katherine?" They called. I squeezed my lids tighter.

"What do you want, Tyler?" I asked my colleague. I heard him sigh.

"Just open the door."

I closed my eyes again and let my head fall on my desk. "Don't you have a key?" came my muffled reply.

"Yes. But it might be possible that I'd left it on the counter in my apartment, so you're gonna have to get off your lazy arse and come open the door."

I groaned, but got up nonetheless. I almost fell asleep to the simple comfort of the carpet spreading between my toes. I heard the familiar click of the lock, and Tyler nearly knocked me on my butt with the sudden burst of the door.

"It took you long enough," he said flatly. I rolled my eyes. Tyler's ADHD was going to be the death of him one day.

"Mhm," I hummed sarcastically.

Tyler rounded my desk and stared down at my black papers. "What is this?"

I bit my lip. "Research?" I offered. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Then his brown eyes caught some humor, and he slid his thumb under his chin.

"So, if you've done the amount of research our boss has demanded today, might I ask-" he glanced at the papers, "-who wrote the article you've read?" His smirk was triumphant when he saw my sleeping laptop and my half-hearted glare.

"...A-Aimee Car...Carter," I stuttered, listing my favorite author. He, of course, saw straight through my façade like it was made of water.

"Mhm," he mimicked my earlier humming, rolling his eyes and shutting my computer. "Whatever. If you insist on simply sitting there, do you mind a stroll in the park? I've been sitting in that stiff chair at the library all morning, and my back freaking hurts."

I chuckled. "Sure. Whatever," I said. He wore a crooked- smile and held out his elbow, which I hooked my arm in gratefully.

He reached out with his free arm to open the door and led us down the never-ending twist of stairs, as expected; his ADHD would never let him sit still in an elevator for more than ten seconds. Especially after being cramped in the library with nothing but books and a stiff chair.

**~{*}~**

"Well, if you would just give her some space, she might get over it," I stated matter-of-factly. Tyler was coming to me -yet again- for girl advice.

"I've tried to give her space, but she keeps coming back to me and pulling another card from her abyss of a hat and giving me another piece of drama to take care of. Then she runs back off, complaining of me being clingy," he explained. I sighed, and drank in what little fresh air I could salvage from the park's oxygen. There weren't exactly many trees, and those that were still alive were beginning to wilt. I held back a grimace at the sight of a dead squirrel.

With a sniff, I stated the obvious. "So why don't you break up with her?"

Tyler looked at me like I'd just slapped him in the face and asked him to go eat that dead squirrel.

"What?" He managed to choke. I rolled my eyes and let them wander to the asphalt under my bare feet, which I'd forgotten to slip shoes on prior to leaving the apartment.

"Just a thought," I muttered. He remained silent to my relief, and I continued to gaze around the park. The squirrel was now (thankfully) out of sight. I couldn't help but think of the disapproval my mother would feel if she were here. She would go to such lengths as to lead a freaking revolution if it meant saving that one animal. The thought made me smile a bit.

We rounded a corner, and another breeze -one all too familiar- caressed my face.

Then I walked straight into a brick wall.

-A. K. A., some stranger I'd never seen before.

I stumbled back, but before I could completely trip, a firm hand planted itself on my shoulder to hold me steady.

My heart pounded in my chest.

"So sorry," he rushed, hurrying to get away. "My mistake."

He maneuvered around me and Tyler, practically sprinting towards another building.

Tyler was frozen. Someone could have knocked him up side the head, and I had a feeling he wouldn't have faultered.

It was a few minutes before he finally regained his composure. He looked to me and pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction the stranger ran. "Do you know him?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

I shook my head. "No," I murmured.

I knew one thing, though;

I would never, _ever_ forget the silver pools of moonlight that had glanced into my eyes.

**Haha! So, did you like it? Yes? No? Got any tips? Please let me know!**

**Ooh...I'm a rhymer...**

**Psh. Never gonna happen.**

**I know the ending was a bit cheesy and cliché, but I just threw it together real quick, and...VOILA.**

**Review?**

**-Yesung'sLittleELF**

**TRUST-OUT**


	3. Chapter II

**YUP- it's short!**

**Deal with it.**

**I'm just joking, I'm just joking. . . **

**MAN I'm on a freaking ROLE! An update the day right after another update...This is saying something.**

**PROGRESS!**

**SPESHAL SHOUT-OUT TO MACKENZIELIFEBL! THANKS FOR R&R GURHL!**

**-FYI, she's writing an A. MAZE. INE. TGI fic, and it would be A. MAZE. INE. if you would go R&R! There are actually a LOT of differences between the original book and hers. . . *WINK. WINK.***

**I OWN NOTHING! All rights go to Aimee Carter the A. MAZE. INE.!**

The walk back was a bit awkward but silent nonetheless. Aside from beeping cars and the conversing of other Greek citizens, anyways. Tyler went more than ten minutes without talking about his relationship problems; a good sign and was easy on my part. It saved me from a lot of stress and annoyance, providing plenty of room in my full head to memorize the liquid pools of moonlight that had glimpsed into my plain blue eyes.

Where had the boy come from? Surely not the bakery around the corner; he'd been dressed in rags that looked like they were from the umpteenth century. They had no cheap-sake breads or cakes. Only the wealthier people could be allowed _presence_ in the bakery. The only way I was able to get in was through connections; my friend's mother, Maia, is one of the head chefs. Perhaps he was working in the factories. . . But I saw no sweat or grime bathing his sharp features.

Pray it not, could he be homeless?

My breath caught and I shook my head a bit, as if to clear my negative thoughts. _Don't think like that. He's not homeless. Maybe just. . . Poor? But he couldn't be a beggar. . ._

-Why do I care?

I shook my head again and caught Tyler staring at me, albeit strangely.

"What?" I frowned. He cocked an arched brow.

". . . Are you okay?" At this the crease on my forehead deepened. Why wouldn't I be?

I told him this, and he rolled his eyes in response, grumbling something inaudible in clear frustration.

Trying for a new course of conversation, I asked him something that had been fluttering around my mind the past five minutes. "Do you think that boy was homeless?"

It was Tyler's turn to look utterly confused.

"Homeless? He looked like he'd just walked out of some Victoria's Secret for men."

I stared ahead, tired of giving and receiving frowns. Instead I went for glaring at the cracked webs in the sidewalk. "He was dressed in tattered rags, Tyler."

I knew he was confused. It didn't take a psychologist to figure that out without looking up.

"No. . . He wasn't. He was wearing a suit, Kate, and he was carrying a briefcase with a bunch of. . . Symbols on it." He paused. "You did get your vision checked last week, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." I punched his arm. "I remember seeing the briefcase. Not the suit, though. I know what I saw. Tyler, his shirt had holes in it. Dust was sprinkled all over him, and his pants hardly counted as pants for what it's worth."

He didn't respond directly, but I swear I heard him mumble 'whatever' under his breath.

The nerve of that boy. . .

~{*}~

Settling down into the sofa of my mini-library, book in hand, I tipped my new glasses from my forehead and they bounced onto my nose. I adjusted them a bit. Pulling the thick novel open, I flipped the pages back until I saw Page 56 - Story 3 - The Six Seeds - my favourite part that I'd practically memorized by heart.

Eager to get to the first lines, a small grin spread my features and my eyes scanned the page.

_"Persephone." He spoke in a normal voice, but it reverberated through the room, amplified by Hades' power or the structure of the hall or both. "As my wife, you have been consented to take up the responsibilities of the Queen of the Underworld. You shall rule fairly and without bias over souls of those who have departed the world above, and from autumnal equinox to spring of every year hence, you shall devote yourself to the task of guiding those who are lost and protecting all from harm beyond their eternal lives."_

_I couldn't even convince Hades not to go off on suicide missions. How was I supposed to help protect every single soul in this place?_

_Hades' hands grew strangely warm. A warm yellow light glowed between ours, and I bit into the side of my cheek, barely able to stop myself from pulling away. It would take me more than a few hours to get used to that sort of casual show of power._

_"Do you accept the role of Queen of the Underworld, and do you agree to uphold the responsibilities and expectations of such?" said Hades._

_I hesitated. This wasn't for a year or five years or even ten, this was fore-_

I turned the page. Just before I began reading the next lines, my favourite parts coming up in just a few more words, I stopped.

The corner- the corner of the page.

I've seen that symbol before. It looked like a. . . P? But with a little line under it, almost like a foot to prevent it from toppling over. It was drawn with a gentle hand, making it look florescent and unnatural and majestic-

_"-was carrying a briefcase with a bunch of. . . Symbols on it."_

Tyler's voice echoed in my thoughts.

The boy-

I'd seen it on his case.

**Okay, a really lame attempt at a cliffhanger, and even though it might seem just a bit rushed, I don't exactly know what to do except get this story on a role. **

**So. . . Kate's gonna do some research. . . Interestin, aye?**

**Whateva. **

**OH, ByTheWay- Did you guys catch my reference up there? Yup, that little scene from Kate's book came straight out of The Goddess Interrupted written by Aimee Carter herself. **

**Except, obviously, I used Persephone and Hades instead of Kate and Henry. Just to prevent future complications and cliche-coincidences.**

**Review?**

**Yesung'sLittleELF**

**TRUST-OUT**


End file.
